Silence is Golden
by Fyrie
Summary: Heero is getting sick of Duo's constant talking and decides to shut him up. (Very faint implications of Yaoi) Also: I've never seen, heard or read Gundam Wing. This is all based on what a friend told me about the characters.


Cross-legged on the floor, Heero mentally frowned

Cross-legged on the floor, Heero mentally frowned. All his attempts thus far to ignore the buzz of conversation issuing from his companion's lips seemed to have been in vain, the American still talking about something.

Attempting to focus his attention on the book cradled in his lap, he grit his teeth and continued to attempt to read.

"And then I said…"

"Duo, you talk too much."

There was a heartbeat of silence, then Duo flashed an irrepressible grin at him. "Well, someone around here has to." He winked, then started to talk again.

His normally tranquil mental voice screaming in barely-controlled aggravation, Heero bowed his head over the book, maintained his casual outer calm and bit down on his tongue so damn hard that it bled.

Still, the steady hum of Duo's voice pierced his consciousness. It was like a drip that wouldn't stop, like nails on a board, like every annoying thing he could think about that distracted him when he was trying to concentrate.

Heero curled his fingers round the edge of the book, felt the ancient, hardback binding give under his touch. That was never a good sign. He shot a glare in Duo's direction, received a nonchalant grin. 

That's it. The mental voice was having a tantrum, stomping feet and throwing pieces of furniture around. Heero, for once, agreed that it was time to react, got to feet and walked across the room, eyes still settled on his book.

"Uh…hey." Large blue eyes blinked up uneasily at him. Standing right in front of the other Gundam pilot's seat, the light from behind him shadowed Heero's face, one hand shifting from his book.

Without a word, he clapped his hand firmly over Duo's mouth, fingers and thumb gripping the seated pilot's cheeks, palm pressed firmly against the other boy's lips, effectively silencing him.

"Bwhat are dyu dboing?" Heero mentally rolled his eyes. He should have known that wouldn't have been enough to shut the dumb American up. But at least it was much quieter now. Muffled.

He pushed his companion's head back, until Duo's braid was firmly pressed against the back of the chair. Blue eyes glared at up him in annoyance, mouth still moving to attempt to create futile protests around Heero's rough hand.

A smug grin *almost* made it onto Heero's lips. Only almost, though.

Then his eyes widened.

Mentally chastising himself for letting his eyes give away his surprise, he tried to ignore the sensation of the tip of Duo's tongue swiping over the palm of his hand. Trust the American to sink to such a childish gesture.

The book was very interesting, until the random licks became less and less random. The tip of Duo's tongue moved in feather-light circles on the centre of his palm, sending unwanted shivers down Heero's spine. Just when he was getting the whole Duo-sexy thing as well. This just wasn't what he needed right now.

Only then, did he become aware that there was finally silence in the room. Two pairs of blue eyes met over Heero's hand. Duo's teeth nipped lightly at his human gag, unaware of the effect he was having, his expression impish.

Lifting his hand away, Heero laid his book on his counterpart's lap, retrieved the other boy's braid from behind his back and proceeded to wipe his hair on the length of thick chestnut hair.

"Hey!"

Tilting his head, he met Duo's indignant eyes. "What?"

"Leave my hair alone." Reaching for his braid, Duo pouted. The other pilot chuckled, twisting it between his hands. The American tried to snatch it away, but only succeeded in having Heero bend closer. "Uh…buddy…my hair. Let it go. Whaddya say? We're all friends here, huh? You can just drop it and go back to your book and I'll go back to telling you about my day. How about it?"

Heero's fingertips covered Duo's lips lightly, a threat of a smile playing on his own lips as he murmured. "Duo, you talk to much." His other hand loosened the braid, deft fingers spreading the long hair out in chestnut ripples.

"Uh…Heero?"

"Sh…" Stroking his hand through the other boy's hair, Heero tilted Duo's chin up and pressed a light kiss to his lips. "You look so cute when you're quiet."

He repeated the kiss, allowing his tongue to skim along Duo's lower lip teasingly. He felt the other boy shiver and pulled away with a small, but genuine smile. Straightening up, he retrieved his book, walked back across the room and settled back in his original position, crossing his legs.

On the other side of the room, a flustered and blushing Duo blinked over at him, mouth hanging open, hair loose around his face. "A-ha!" Heero's delighted mental voice chanted happily. "We know what shuts him up now!" 

The mental smug grin returned. Now, Heero mused, I just have to convince him to let me shut him up more often.


End file.
